hogwartsandthewizardingworldroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kira Light
I change into my pajamas, a pair of baggy part-length pants that end half-way between my knee and ankle and a soft, baggy long-sleeve t-shirt. I open the bedroom window all the way and sit down on the window ledge, my legs outside and my back inside. I hold onto the window frame with my hands, sometimes one hand, sometimes both, sometimes none. I look around at the yard of a house that is not mine. But this time is, this time that is dark and bright. I look out at the new night and turn my face to the stars. ''― Every night History Kira was born in early night, under a bright full moon in late spring. Her parents were killed in the aftermath of the Second Wizarding War when she was a baby. She knows her mother is dead, an her father probably is. However, she has reason to believe that she was not her mother's first child, that she has a half-sibling out there somewhere. Her parents were young and poor and living pay-check to pay-check. They didn't have a Gringotts vault. There was a bit of money found in their apartment after they died, and Kira got that, but that's really all she inherited. Kira hasn't spent any of it. After her parents died, she was put into foster care. Her first foster parent was an old woman named Sara. Sara loved Kira and took care of her until she was 3. Sara got dragon pox, and Kira was placed in a children's home, the plan being that she would go back to Sara when she was well again. Kira went and visited Sara at Saint Mungo's almost ever day. Sara died 8 months later. Kira then went thought a string of foster homes and childrens' homes. Physical Appearance Kira has brown hair that's inbetween normal brown and dark brown. Her hair is rather thick and comes just over half way down her back. Her skin is light brown and her eyes are large and dark (Dark blue, actually, but the blue is so dark you can almost never tell it's blue). Kira is shortish for her age and has a sturdy built. She smells like raw wood because she uses a soap that is made with pine sawdust that she bought at a Muggle craft fair. She also uses a shampoo that contains pine oil. Kira really likes fluffy socks. Fluffy socks are part of her regular, everyday outfits. She wears them almost constantly, except for in the summer when it's too hot, and even then she sometimes wears them. She rarely sleeps in fluffy socks, however. For Kira, a normal outfit is a periwinkle turtle-neck, a deep blue wool sweater, black pants, fluffy socks, and leather boots (and a knit beanie hat if it's cold). She usually wears her hair pulled back and partly braided. Kira always wears a pair of leather boots she bought at a Muggle thrift-shop. They make almost no noise, and Kira walks quietly anyways. They come a few inches up her ankles and have flexible rubber soles. Kira generally prefers Muggle clothing to robes because they are more practical. Also, you can wear Muggle clothing in the wizarding world, but you can't wear robes in the Muggle world. Kira's accent isn't really British. There ''is a little bit of British accent in her accent, but it's subtle enough most people from Brittan wouldn't be able to hear in, unless they had a good ear for accents. Her accent is mostly eastern European. And her accent isn't very strong to begin with. Personality She is quiet, smart, and rather shy. She has an inner dignity, and if you look her in the eye, you can just tell. She is calm. She has good self-control, and she has taught herself to be in control of her emotions. This makes it imposable her other people to upset her. If you asked Kira's ex-foster parents about her, they would probably tell you she is a picky eater. This isn't really true, it's just that Sara was a really good cook so Kira appreciates good food. Kira learned to cook at a young age, because she knew she couldn't count on her foster parents to provided her with good food. Kira is a good and resourceful cook. She has a strong mind and she is very smart. Sara taught Kira to read when she was 4 (while Sara was sick at Saint Mungo's). Ever since then, Kira has taught herself. Kira went to Muggle primary schools at times, but she moved around so much, and each class taught differently, so it was hard to get a good education. So she took maters into her own hands: Kira used books to teach herself. Kira likes to play Beater in Quidditch. She as amazing balance; she can run atop a fence as easily as a cat. This is very useful in Quidditch. Also, people underestimate her, but she uses that to her advantage. Classes #Defense Against the Dark Arts #Charms #Transfiguration #Potions #Herbology #History of Magic #Astronomy (her favorite!) Possessions *A few bars of pine sawdust soap *Pine oil shampoo *Muggle clothing (Mostly long-sleeve shirts and pants. Also some turtleneck shirts and a few shirts with sleeves that reach her elbows. She has several very nice wool and cashmere sweaters that she found at Muggle thrift stores. They shrunk in the wash so the original owners couldn't wear them any more, but they are still very nice sweaters and fit Kira well. Apart from her underclothes and socks, most of her clothing is second-hand, usually from thrift stores. Kira likes second-hand cloths just fine.) *A wicker trunk *A book about keeping pet rats *A few books about Muggle primary school subjects *A small box of fine dark chocolates 'School Possessions' *3 sets 2nd-hand of plain black work robes *1 pair of 2nd-hand protective gloves made of a material similar to dragon hide *1 2nd-hand black winter cloak with silver fastenings *2nd-hand copies of all her text books: *:The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 2) by Miranda Goshawk *:[http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/A_History_of_Magic A History of Magic] by Bathilda Bagshot *:[http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Magical_Theory Magical Theory] by Adalbert Waffling *:[http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/A_Beginner%27s_Guide_to_Transfiguration A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration] by Emeric Switch *:[http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/One_Thousand_Magical_Herbs_and_Fungi One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi] by Phyllida Spore *:[http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Magical_Drafts_and_Potions Magical Drafts and Potions] by Arsenius Jigger *:[http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/Fantastic_Beasts_and_Where_to_Find_Them Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them] by Newt Scamander *:[http://harrypotter.wikia.com/wiki/The_Dark_Forces:_A_Guide_to_Self-Protection The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection] by Quentin Trimble *1 2nd-hand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) *1 2nd-hand canvas book-bag *Her Hogwarts acceptance letter (she kept it as a keepsake) *1 wand (Walnut and unicorn hair, 10 ¼ inches, ever-so-slightly thicker than usual) *Parchment, 2 jars of ink, and 3 practical quills *1 set new glass phials *1 new, collapsible brass telescope Because she needs her own wand, new glass phials wouldn't have traces of old potion on then and wouldn't leak, and because all the 2nd hand telescopes had scratched leases and wouldn't collapse right. She didn't get a black pointed hat (because she saw no real use in doing so), any potions ingredients (she's depending on the student store-cupboard for potions ingredients), a silver knife, brass scales, a mortar and pestle, or any potions equipment (she hoped that they would have potions equipment in the potions classroom, and hoped that she could borrow from her classmates if the classroom didn't have any). What things become for her She has never seen the Mirror of Erised, has never met a boggart and cannot cast a Patronus Charm, but these are the form they would take for her. Boggart: Her future self a complete and total failure Patronus: Camel Mirror of Erised: Herself holding a rat, with several friends gathered around her (Yes, friends and a rat are her heart's desire—she's a pretty content person, and she really wants friends and a rat). Favorites Magical treat—Pepperment Toads Class—Astronomy Quidditch position—Beater Type of candy—dark chocolate Category:Ravenclaw Category:Second Years Category:Female Category:Students Category:Hogwarts Category:Eievie’s Characters Category:Unknown Blood Category:Unicorn hair wand Category:Blue eyes Category:Brown hair